REVERSE PEDOPHILIA!
by jAsMiNeLoVeStWiLiGhT
Summary: Renesemee invites her friend over for a party. The friend, Tia, is...into the older guys if you know what I mean. Hence the title. I don't know if i want to continue this plot, so i didn't write much. I'll send a pedophile after you if you don't review
1. Intro to Party

Renesemee's POV

My family was having a huge party for Mom. Alice was throwing it because she loves going all out on everything. Daddy and Jacob sat down with me and had a long talk about all the people who were going to be there, particularly the men.

"Ok, Nessie. Listen, please. I do trust you, but it's the men I don't trust. You are a beautiful girl..." Jacob's voice droned on. I had heard this speech countless times... Jacob just didn't get it. I already knew I was in love with him.

"Renesemee Carlie Cullen! Are you listening?" Daddy's voice boomed throughout the house.

"Yes, Daddy." I replied sweetly.

The party started at seven at night. My best friend, Tia, came to entertain me. It kind of worried me because she loved older guys, especially the hot vampire ones.

"Hey, girlie!" she squealed, looking around excitedly.

"Hey, Tia," I said while rolling my eyes. She was so easily amazed. But then again, I had been raised around luxury. I was used to Alice's outrageous parties.

"Wow! There are so many men here," she said, clearly astonished.

"Oh my god, Tia. Get over it. All the vampire men are way out of your league," I spat, not trying to be mean, just truthful.

"I... sorry. I was just being honest." she hung her head, defeated looking.

"Sorry, sweetie." I apologized.

"It's OK, Nessie." She smiled happily.

Emmett's POV

I heard Nessie and her tramp of a friend talking. Tia was her name...I think... Edward and I were sitting inside playing Madden while The girls and Jasper were outside greeting people.

"Edward, can you hear into that tramp's mind?" I asked Eddy, really hoping he could.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"What has she been thinking about the male vampires here?"

"Please don't make me repeat the nasty crap that goes on in her mind," he begged.

"Tell me," I said evilly.

"She is thinking about how hot me, you, and Carlisle are right now," he shuddered.

"REVERSE PEDOPHILIA!" I screamed loudly, making everyone at our house stare at me.


	2. LEAVE!

Emmett's POV

That girl really was a tramp. While Nessie was wearing a concealing dress, Tia was wearing a deep V-neck dress with a slit down to her belly button. The bottom barely came down past her flat ass! Edward laughed while I fumed. The little slut shouldn't be allowed in MY parent's house. Edward nudged me and gave me a stern look. I shrugged. I wouldn't mind seeing Rose in that dress. That girl, Tia, put a disgrace on awesome dresses. For Christ's sake, the girl was 16! She ran up to me, her itty bitty tities bouncing.

"Hi!" She starting waving spasmodically.

"Uhm...Hi? May I ask what company you work for?" I maintained my composure.

"What do you mean?" She looked confused; she was trying to be seductive but ended up looking constipated.

"I mean: you look like a porn star. What are your specialties? My brother here wants to look you up. What did you say your name was?" I cocked my head, trying to act interested. Hehe. I thought the word 'cocked'.

"I'm not a porn star, but I'd gladly soothe your...needs." She bit her lip and winked at Edward. He grimaced.

Tia's POV

Could I really pass for a porn star? My mom said I should try it out. I did get my money from guys. (That's beside the point.) I understood why Edward wanted me. Bella had a kid! She wasn't very pretty either. I, however, was gorgeous. I didn't have a kid either. I leaned down slowly to get a drink. Shaking my chest a little, I flipped my hair seductively. I caught Edward gaping at me. "Hey, Babe, You wanna come to my house tonight?"

He got up and walked away, as did Emmett. I'll bet they were going to play with themselves because I'm too sexy for them.

Edward's POV

Her thoughts were making me sick. I went to go ask Bella to make Tia leave. On my way out there, Tia 'accidentally' ran into me. I gave her a look of disgust; she took it as a look of approval. I sneered and ran to Bells. "Bella, we need to talk, now."

"Not now, Edward."

"Yes, Bells, Now. It's about Tia," I pleaded.

"OK..." She gave in.

We walked back to the kitchen. I explained all the stuff that Tia had been thinking about and what she had been wearing.

"OK...I'll ask her to leave."

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!"Tia's voice came from behind us. I laughed.


	3. No Right!

Edward's POV

"You're leaving. NOW." My voice echoed through out the huge house.

She sat down, exposing everything under her short dress. "I'm not leaving."

"Whatever. If I hear one more complaint about you, I'll drag you out."

Tia's POV

I walked gracefully over to the older men of the party. I flashed the hottest one a smile; he was blond. He grimaced and looked the other way. What made him upset? Was my dress covering me up?

Emmett walked up to me."Oh. My. God. TIA! Have you ever popped your itty bitty titties out of your bra and almost had cleavage?? It's so hackin' awesome!"

"Did you just say 'hackin'??" I asked loudly. "That's Fred's word!" I screached.

"It's a HACKIN' word. Shut up, and answer my question," He demanded. Who the hell did he think he was?

"I...I..."

Emmett's POV

Haha! That was priceless.

"Hey, Tia?"

"Hmm?"

I ate a chip. I forgot to chew it up completely. It poked the back of my throat and--"Have you ever swallowed something and had it poke the back of your throat? I'm sure you have. Don't even answer that."

"You are...I hate you! You have no right to judge me!"

"No right? You come in MY PARENT'S house dressed like a whore, and I have NO RIGHT TO JUDGE YOU?" She then left. After she was out of earshot, everyone burst into applause.


	4. Proposition

OK. I have a new proposition. For anyone who reviews at least two times on a story, I am going to start making a chapter dedicated to them. This 'proposition' was inspired by: Stargirl100. She thanked me. I got mentioned in someone else's story! Be proud of me.


	5. Manny97to09

WOOOT. Manny97to09, You are the best person in the world. YOU GET ANOTHER CHAPTER DEDICATED TO YOU. Hehe. You reviewed twice on this one too!! -cries-

-jAsMiNeLoVeStWiLiGhT


End file.
